have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThatCelticFurry
Welcome to Have Fun Wiki! Thank you for signing up on ! We also appreciate your edit on the User talk:GodzillaFan1. And remember, the golden rule is to have fun! Also, please don't create your own categories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you with anything! GodzillaFan1 (talk) 06:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) K >Okay, so first you ban me for a week when the proper ban length for my first offense "drama" sorry >I had to spend all day with the assholes from TPWC that sided with Kerbin in his bullshit argument raiding my fucking Tumblr and harassing all goddamn day. When are you going to get off your ass and do something about it? loser >I would've told you on TPW, BUT YOU FUCKING BANNED ME BECAUSE THE KERBINDICK THAT YOU WERE SUCKING DEMANDED THAT YOU BLOCK ME ON THE MAIN SITE ALSO TO PREVENT ME FROM DEFENDING MY ARGUMENT. ok >Go ahead and ban me here too. done >You need to listen to reason and you should've at least given me a chance to defend my point I believe we already did >You saw it with your own eyes last night. to be fair, you were annoying the fuck out of him >Do the right thing: unban me and reinstate my rights fuck no >and while you're at it, remove Kerbin's because he was only meant to be a temp mod according to his story, and SG just forgot to remove his rights. noe >HE HAD A WHOLE GODDAMN CULT FOLLOWING TO FLAME ME WITH. BE A GOOD ADMIN: DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. BE FAIR. noe Extra thoughts: Kerbin is pretty bitch, but you're just downright annoying. Oh, and a narcissist. Bai GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 06:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Lol A response to your kinky post about me on your rage filled, salt inducing, butthurt Tumblr. #It was SG's idea to ban you, not mine. I just did what I was told to do. #I'm not, you're just annoying as fuck and creepy. #ok #I don't like my username either. I made this account in 2011, FYI. #Proof? #" Drama/a type of drama that is not allowed in the chat. For the first time of causing drama will result with a kick. Ignoring the warning will result in a 3 day ban." <--- that was in the chat rules before you were even banned. #I was. #what #ok #I'm straight. Also, you jerk off to underage anime r34, bestiality, and God knows what other shit. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 06:03, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Who's the dumbass now? lol >And if it were really SG’s idea to ban me, why didn’t he do it himself? He was on his phone, and it takes him awhile to get stuff done. So he asked me to do it. >And even if the 3-day bullshit were in the rules, you didn’t even kick me first. I did. >You just demoted me (which was completely unnecessary because I was one of the only active mods you had that didn’t suck dick) and banned me. Again, those were SG's ideas, not mine. I didn't even think to ban you or demote you when the drama happened. >Finally, at least a loli is more attractive than a character played by Hal from Malcolm in the Middle. And don’t play the straight card, because we all know everyone on TPW is gay, be it secretly or openly. Lol. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 06:21, May 11, 2015 (UTC) P.S you're unbanned. Come to chat so you can get your "points" across and "defend" yourself. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 06:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC)